Hey, It's electric
by WookieSolo
Summary: Pam is gone, Jim returns in a new relationship with Karen. A new sales person struggle to fit in after a confrontation with Dwight. Possible/Slow Jim/OC with temporary Jim/Karen and implied Jim/Pam. Lots of Dwangela. Rating may change dependent on future content and interest in the story.


Hi, so this is my first story on here, as well as my first attempt at writing in quite a long time. I don't have a beta reader, so I apologize for any mistakes, I will try to catch them, and fix them the best I can. I own nothing from the Office, except for my OC. This is possibly a slow Jim/OC, although I am toying with the idea of Dwight/OC, but I'm a huge Dwangela fan. Let me know what you think in the reviews. There really aren't many OC fics in this category... The first chapter is a bit short, as it is a tester to see if anyone would actually be interested in reading. Also, this is Kinda AU, Pam married Roy. (I can't even toy with the idea of Jim with someone else if Pam is still in Scranton, lol) Jim is just coming back from Stamford and is dating Karen. He only makes a quick appearance this chapter, but there will be much more of him.

* * *

A woman in her mid twenties straightens her purple sweater as she eyes the documentary crew, she shrugs and almost mumbles, "Sorry, I'm still not used to the cameras." A bit clearer she continues, "To answer your original question, I'm not really concerned about the folks from Stamford coming here. I've only been with Dunder Mifflin a few months, but Michael has assured me my job won't be affected. Turns out I'm pretty darn good at selling paper." Her eyes glaze over for a moment, before she nods to something said off camera, "Yeah there have been a few changes since I got here, we have a new Receptionist, Ronni. The previous girl, Pam, moved to Carbondale with Roy from the warehouse. They got married right after I started, and apparently, there was some sort of bet going around the office about whether or not the wedding would actually happen. A lot of people lost money…" There was a beat, "Actually I think pretty much all of them lost money. Except for Creed, he won a pretty decent pool." A knock on the conference room window interrupts, and Todd Packer holds Michael Scott in a headlock. He gives Michael a noogie and makes a lewd gesture at the camera through the window.  
"Hey new girl, you balling any of these queers yet?"She rolls her eyes and doesn't reply.

"I'm going to go hide until he's gone. He should be hitting the road soon." She takes leave of conference room, and dodges a high five from Packer as she retreats to the break room.

* * *

Angela and Dwight sit at separate tables and stop their conversation as she enters. "Hello Sarah." Angela quips shortly, Dwight narrows his eyes at the most recent new hire but says nothing.

"Hi Angela… Dwight always a pleasure."

"Oh skip the pleasantries, I know what you are trying to do, and you'll never get away with it." He leans over to Angela and whispers something before leaving. Five minutes later Angela follows suits and briskly walks out.

* * *

"Sarah? Oh she's great. City girl. Dark hair, dark eyes, tall, child-bearing hips, freakishly fair skin that makes it obvious she doesn't spend a lot of time outside…are you kidding me? She is terrible: Average in every way, except her aptitude for sales and stealing clients. Possibly a spy for a larger paper chain, definitely not welcome at this branch." Dwight deadpans to the cameras before looking at his watch and heading quickly out of the office and towards the elevator, Angela follows soon after.

* * *

"He said that?" She sighs as she tears into a muffin she bought from the vending machine. "I sit next to Dwight. He actually trained me, we went on a sales call my third week, and the manager of the company, a woman, didn't like Dwight's…tactics. I went behind Dwight's back and procured the sale after he blew it. The guy has no idea how to talk to women without sounding like an ass." She laughs, "Yeah, makes for great cubicle buddies. And with the new-new people coming tomorrow, hopefully they will bring some positive energy."

After work that night, Sarah arrives home and sees her neighbor helping someone lug a futon through his front door, she vaguely remembers him saying his old roommate was coming back to town but the details elude her. She enters her small 1 bedroom, 1 bathroom rental home and her two border Collies, Lilah and Heidi go ballistic trying to give her kisses and she laughs as she throws her work stuff on the table. "How about I take you for a walk?" she scoops up their leashes, and looks towards the back door. It would be so much easier to let them out into the small yard… but walks with them help her keep her thoughts from roaming to unwanted places, and the dogs love being out in their new neighborhood.

A few blocks later, and they find themselves back on the trek home. A voice stops her before she can get inside, "Sarah, hey!" her neighbor Mark, waves her over. She smiles and waves as she and her dogs make her way over to him. A very tall man with shaggy brown about her age walks out onto the porch holding a bottled water in his hand. "This is my roommate I was telling you about, Jim this is Sarah, Sarah, Jim."

"Ah the mysterious new neighbor," Jim tips his water towards her, "Cute dogs." He leans down to scratch Sadie behind the ears, but she throws herself onto her back expecting belly rubs which he immediately obliges.

"Sorry, she's sort've a slut." Her eyes widen as Mark gives her a weird look, and Jim snorts through his drink. "Nice to meet you Jim, Mark I'll see you in passing I'm sure. I've gotta go, I've got a thing." Her dogs begrudgingly follow her into her house, as she tries not to have a mini panic attack. She shoots her dogs a dirty look, "You may like people, but I suck at being human." They simply stare at her and wag their tails. She sighs, and turns the television on, plopping down on the couch and attempting to unwind.

* * *

The next day Dwight and Michael were setting up name tags on each open desk, she notices a third desk has been moved next to hers, and across from Dwight. Gift bags are set up at Reception, and she peers inside of one as she enters the Office.

Michael claps a hand on her shoulder, "Nope, Nuh-uh, those are for the newbies."

"I didn't get a gift bag when I started here, and I'm still kinda new."

"They are coming all the way from Connecticut; we need to make them feel welcome." Michael nodded, feeling self assured.

"Michael, I moved from D.C. and you had Dwight show me around, which was basically him taking me to rural Scranton and talking about his beet farm."

"Eh! Shhh, Shhh. you fit in here pretty much immediately…" Sarah looks at him accusingly, 4 months at the office and people were just starting to learn her name, although Creed insisted on calling her Samantha despite her correcting him multiple times. "You can have a cupcake from the conference room, but get it now, before anyone sees." He beckons her away and Dwight having witnessed the exchange turns to one of the cameras, "She's got those big brown deer eyes like Bambi. First she takes cupcakes from the new guys, then what? Michaels car? His office? The whole company? NO. Spoiler alert, deer season is huge in this area. She won't last the year."

* * *

Leave a review!


End file.
